


Dancing in the Rain

by BroadwayBookworm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biromantic Shiro, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Pure, Slow Dancing, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Parents finally get some alone time, Wholesome, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBookworm/pseuds/BroadwayBookworm
Summary: Allura and Shiro were going to answer a distress signal when they crash landed on a planet. They had no clue where they were and no idea what to do next.But on the bright side, Shiro got to introduce Allura to rain.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Dancing in the Rain

It was supposed to be a quick mission to answer a distress signal. Nothing Shiro and Allura couldn't handle. Besides, they had never gotten to spend any time just the two of them in a while. And while Shiro enjoyed being with all of the Paladins, Allura was the only one who was the same age as him. The only one who understood the responsibility he felt. The one who was just as protective over their younger friends as him.

And he would be lying if the thought of being alone with Allura made him ridiculously happy. 

"Alright, you guys hold down the fort. We should be back soon," Shiro said. "Stay out of trouble. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yes dad."

Shiro started to protest when Allura stepped in front of him. "Hey, don't disrespect your father like that."

"We won’t, mom" Pidge said, a glint in their eyes. 

Shiro was blushing now. His face completely red. But he managed not to trip over his words as he said goodbye to the Paladins and made his way over to the pod he and Allura were taking. She was chuckling a little now and his embarrassment faded away. He liked to see her laugh.

They got inside the pod and they put in the coordinates where the distress signal was coming from. Allura tied her white hair back into a bun and double checked the engines and the fuel gauge.

"It looks like we're all set, Shiro," Allura said. 

He nodded. "Alright let's do this." He grinned at her and she smiled back. They launched the ship into the air. In the pod, the flew towards the distress signal. But when they reached the coordinates, they didn't expect to see a Galra Squadron waiting for them.

"It's a trap!" Allura yelled. 

Shiro started trying to simultaneously steer themselves away and avoid the lasers that the Galra were firing at them. Warning signs started displaying themselves on Allura's holograms as the Galra's lasers hit the ship. 

"The engine's failing," she said. "I'll go out there and do some repairs-"

"Don't you dare, you'll get killed," Shiro protested. "Maybe there's a planet nearby we can land on.

Another warning blinked up on the screen and Allura cursed in Altean. "Navigation's down. I really suggest you let me go make those repairs."

He shook his head. "I'm not letting you go out there and make those repairs while the Galra are firing on us. But if we can just find a planet-"

"Remember what I said about Navigation being down? Whatever planet we land on, we won't know where we are and until we get the pod repaired. And depending on which planet we land on, we might not have the resources to do so," Allura said as she desperately tried to save their failing ship. 

"But we could probably create our own distress signal with parts from the ship," Shiro said. "Pidge will be able to find it."

Allura grit her teeth. "And if they don't?"

Shiro shook his head. "They will." He maneuvered his way through the Galra ranks. "That planet over there, it has an atmosphere. Can you read what gasses it's comprised of or is that part broken too?"

"78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.9% other gasses," Allura rattled off. 

"Good enough for me," Shiro said as he started to maneuver his way towards the planet, dodging Galra lasers and trying to lose them. 

Allura managed the ship's fuel reserves so they would have enough left to make it to the planet safely when a laser shook the ship. "They hit the fuel tank, Shiro!" she yelled. "We're going down fast!" 

It was Shiro's turn to curse now. "We're not dying. Not today. We've survived to long to die now." 

They started hurtling towards whatever planet was ahead of them as Allura desperately tried to conserve fuel and Shiro tried to make sure that they didn't get shot by any more Galra lasers.

The pod broke through the atmosphere and they started crashing down to the ground. Both of them were cursing like sailors as they frantically tried to keep themselves aloft, or at least slow the pod down. Shiro was legitimately worried for their lives and Allura was convinced they were both about to die. 

Somehow, their hands found each other. They gripped onto each other and even though Shiro didn't believe in god, he was praying to him now. Not to spare his life, but to let Allura live. She deserved it. 

Allura was making a similar prayer to the Altean gods. With all her heart, she prayed that they would let him live. She wanted him to see his beloved earth again.

When the impact came, the two of them crouched down to the ground. She felt Shiro's arm protectively surround her and in any normal circumstance she would be overjoyed. But now was not the time. The ship was skidding across the ground as shrapnel fell on top of them. Allura was suddenly extremely grateful for her helmet.

The ship stopped suddenly and the two of them were buried under the previously intact ceiling. They started trying to dig themselves out of the rubble and gauge their surroundings and current injuries. 

"Shiro, look," Allura said, pointing forwards once they had gotten out of the collapsed ship. "There's a forest over there. A good place to make camp and rest." 

He pulled his helmet off and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Sounds good, princess," he said weakly. 

Allura turned to look at him and noticed a gash on his forehead. "Shiro, your head."

"Forgot to put my visor down," he explained. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Shiro chuckled. "Besides, from the looks of it you're pretty banged up too." 

She pulled her helmet off and sighed. Looking down at the ground she said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it was a trap. I should've known better. I should've done a lot of things different. I-" 

Shiro grabbed her hands and said, "Allura, look at me. You did everything right and this is in no way your fault. We're both leaders here. Not all responsibility has to fall on your shoulders. We're teammates. And we should support each other."

Allura nodded. "You're right. Let's go make camp." 

As they walked over to the forest Allura felt a drop of liquid fall on her head. 

"Shiro, what is that?" she asked as she pointed to the sky which was slowly turning gray. 

He looked up and felt more raindrops patter on his face. "That's, rain." 

"Rain," Allura whispered, saying the word like a prayer. "You have that on earth, yes?"

"Y-yeah," he said, looking up at the sky as the raindrops fell. "I haven't seen it in a while."

Allura was mesmerized. She spun around and gazed at the sky in wonder. "It's beautiful. I've never experienced anything like this."

Shiro grabbed her hand and laughed. "Oh my god. I can't believe it."

She looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. "The rain, it's like rhythm almost. I could dance to this."

He grinned and spun her around. "Like that?" Shiro put his free hand on her waist. Allura put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Exactly like that," she said. 

For a couple of blissful moments, they forgot about their mission. They forgot about their injuries, their worries, their problems. For all they cared, it was just the two of them dancing to the rhythm of the rain.

Shiro liked the way that Allura smiled. It was a peaceful smile. As if for the first time in a while she was actually content. As he spun her around, the smile persisted and he would be lying if he didn't admit that he would have given everything to see her smile all the time.

And her eyes twinkled like stars. 

They stopped dancing for a moment and Allura said, "Thank you, Shiro. I haven't danced since the Galra attacked my homeland. You bring back happy memories."

She rose to her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her lips were soft and when she pulled her face away, she stayed there for a moment. Shiro stared into her eyes of starlight blue and as if asking a question, she tilted her head to the side. 

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and Shiro brought his hand up to her head. The rain poured around them and they were both soaking wet, but it didn't matter. Because all they cared about was each other. 

It was true, Shiro was in love with the stars. So who better for him than a princess of starlight?

**Author's Note:**

> If I see a single comment saying "Oh but Shiro's gay," I'm gonna flip out. 
> 
> Because as someone who's panromantic and ace, I don't like how the show handled their LBGTQ+ representation. If I had been asked to write the show, then here's what the show would have looked like. 
> 
> Lance is bi, Keith is gay, Pidge is either a trans boy or non-binary, Hunk is aro/ace, Allura is pan, Shiro's biromantic and ace, Romelle is lesbian, Lotor is the token straight. Klance becomes canon, Shallura becomes canon, Romelle gets a hot girlfriend.
> 
> If the show had happened that way, I doubt that Voltron would be as infamous for it's terrible ships as it is. Now let me write about my fanon gay beans in peace.


End file.
